Friends, Foes and Fiends in between
by chocoholic907
Summary: He looked down, & saw that he was still wearing the tutu. With an angry exclamation, he changed it back to his black robes, the tips of his ears going pink. I grinned and winked at him.  Bring it, ballerina boy. Reviews are love :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –**

**Hello dear reader! For my new readers, welcome! For my old, welcome back! The idea for this story came to me randomly out of the blue one day, when I was suffering from a massive case of writers block with my other story, Deception, Drama and Draco Malfoy (Please do check it out :D) which by the way, has not been abandoned – its just on hold while I work out a few plot kinks… I've written the chapter over five times already but I didn't like any of the editions… I didn't want to give you guys something sub standard, so please wait a little longer, and I apologize for the delay :) Please give this story a chance – its very different to what I've ever written before, and I hope you like it! It will be clichéd at some parts, predictable at some parts and a little fluffy in other parts, but I will try to surprise you with a few twists! My rambling is over now, please proceed to Friends, Foes and Fiends in Between!**

**Disclaimer – If you think I'm JK Rowling, you need help. To clarify it, I'm not and I never will be. I've just borrowed her characters to play with for a little while :) **

My name is Rose Weasley. You might have heard of me. Being the daughter of not one, but two of the Wizarding War's heroes does have its perks, but it denies you of your privacy. Not that I totally don't love my parents. They're great, but I wish for once people would know me for me, and not for my parents. Wherever I go, there are people following me. For example, last week when I went to Diagon Alley, two witches had hysterics when they saw my Uncle Harry. The coward that he is, he disapperated on the spot, leaving me to deal with them. These women launched themselves at me, and kept begging me to introduce them to him. I mean, eww. They looked old enough to my grandmothers, but they were hitting on my uncle. I don't blame them though. Uncle Harry's boyish good looks had replicated themselves onto his son James, and along with his gregarious personality from his mother, he was the second hottest boy in Hogwarts.

My first two years in Hogwarts were nearly intolerable. It was bad for all of us. People stared at us like we were aliens, and they pestered us with questions about mum, dad and Uncle Harry. If one more person had asked me whether dad had a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff, I would have hurled myself off the Astronomy Tower. Then, all of a sudden, things changed. We began to get treated like everyone else, and stopped feeling like Zoo animals.

A loud bang broke me out of my reverie. I blinked before realizing what had happened. In spite of the last twenty years, my fathers driving skills had not improved. Because my mother had been going through a 'embrace your muggle side' phase, all of us had been forced to drive to Kings Cross without the help of magic. And my dad had hit another car while parking. Parallel parking is a skill my dad had yet to master.

"Oops." My dad mumbled under his breath, before pointing his wand in the other cars direction. The dent repaired itself. Thank goodness no one had been inside it. I turned my head to see my mother's reaction, who just shook her head in a defeated way, very used to my dad driving. Uncle Harry then glanced at his watch, and freaked out.

"OUT OUT ALL OF YOU! You're late! Its three minutes to eleven!" This stirred all of us into action. My mother had a panicked look on her face while she shooed my brother Hugo out, while James and Albus started unloading the trunks. Aunt Ginny and Lily started walking ahead of us, and we started running to catch up. My dad and Harry's Ford incident during their second year was well known, and no one wanted a repeat of that. We made quite a sight on the platform - four adults with five teenagers running, faces red with exercise, pushing five large trunks with four owls and one cat. The platform started to feel endless, and my legs started burning. This was all Hugo's fault. If he hadn't packed the entire Weasley Wizards Wheezes joke shop in his trunk instead of his robes, none of us would be running this frantically to catch the train.

"Quick, run through the platform!" Aunt Ginny cried out. James passed through first, followed by Albus, Hugo and Lily. I stopped for a moment, and hugged my parents quickly. Then I turned around and ran through myself, yelling a goodbye over my shoulder. Just as I made it through, the barrier closed. A stitch had developed in my side from all that running and pushing. I had no time to pause though, the train had started whistling, and I managed to board it in the nick of time. I stopped in the middle of the passage, trying to regain my breath, and looked around. The rest of my family had also miraculously made it. We all heaved a sigh of relief, and started laughing.

"That was fun." Quipped my bratty younger brother. The laughter stopped, and we all glared at the cause of all this drama. A look of fear passed through his eyes, and with a whimper, started to run. Whatever. I didn't have the patience to deal with him. James and Albus didn't seem to share my noble intentions though. With a whooping war cry, they hurtled after him, yelling random hexes. People poked their heads out of their compartments, wondering what the noise was all about.

"ROSE!" Only one person could shriek like that. Alice Longbottom. The daughter of Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna, she was slightly insane, very sarcastic and my best friend. I hurried towards her and then leapt on her, strangling her in a bear hug. It was good to see her. It had been only two weeks, but it felt like forever. I entered her compartment and heaved my trunk onto the shelf and collapsed on the seat. My other best friend was sitting there, looking at me with a bemused smile. Laura Smith.

"Late again? I didn't think you would make it this time. Whose fault was it?"

"Hugo," I replied, with a wry grin. "He hadn't packed any of his robes, so mum had to do it four minutes before we had to leave." Alice snickered. Being late was almost a tradition in my family. Last year, Albus forgot his lucky tie, and forced us to drive back, and the year before, James threw Dungbombs in the car. I had never seen Uncle Harry lose his temper so badly before.

"So how were the hols?" Laura asked. "Good," I replied. I had already finished reading all my course books, and was eager to start school. I was Hermione Granger's daughter after all. "This year is going to be madness. OWL year is very important, I hope I do well."

Just as Alice was about to answer, the compartment door slammed open. And in walked in The Bane of my Existence - Scorpius freaking Malfoy. Impossibly tall with shaggy blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, he made heads turn when he entered a room. with his big head, and even bigger ego, he didn't feature on my Most Favorite People on the Planet list. And that was putting it mildly. Sadly for me, with his ready wit, he was the favorite of teachers and students alike. No one was immune to his charm, except me, probably because he never bothered to use it on me. He was the dream guy of every girl in school, as clichéd as it may sound, and had his own fan club.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat in his direction. Alice winced, while Laura mouthed _be nice_. I ignored her reprimand, and glared at him.

"I just wanted to see my favorite red head, is that a crime?" His puppy dog eyes almost made me melt. Almost. Steeling my resolve, I reminded myself that he was pure evil.

"Sod off." I replied, my tone acerbic. A hurt look passed over his features and he stalked off, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed in relief, but my breath caught in my throat when I saw Alice's and Laura's expressions. They were glaring at me. _If looks could kill…._

"What?" I asked, my tone defensive.

"Why were you so nasty to Scorpius? He was being perfectly nice."

"You know why," I replied darkly. "He's the spawn of pure evil. Need I remind you again of The Incident?"

Yes, The Incident. With capital letters if you please. Relations between Scorpius and me had been barely civil before, but ever since The Incident, I hated his guts.

"But that was years ago!" Laura protested. "You should learn to put things behind you."

"Let me make this clear. I. Loathe. Scorpius. And that's never going to change. Period."

"But-" Alice interjected, but I cut her off. "Can we please talk about something else? All this talk about Scorpius is bumming me out."

"Fine." Laura huffed. "Let's play a game of Exploding Snap."

We played for hours, until Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade. After hurriedly changing into our robes, we disembarked and made for the horseless carriages waiting for us.

I clutched my stomach and moaned. Laura was in the same pose next to me.

"When will dinner start? Sorting has been taking ages! I might not survive."

Alice giggled and replied. "Cool it, you two. We're in the Y's now. It's almost done."

Laura started wailing quietly next to me. Trying to distract us from our hunger, Alice spoke "Look at the little midgets, I don't think we were ever that tiny before."

They were indeed minuscule. We watched as one very nervous first year (Yaxley, Adrian) made his way to the Hufflepuff table, his knees shaking. We turned our eyes back to the small line of students still waiting to be sorted.

They looked very intimidated by the size of the Hall, and were clutching each other tightly. I remembered my own first day. The minute McGonagall announced my name, the whole Hall went silent. The Hat took its own sweet time deciding my house too. It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I begged to be in Gryffindor. Thankfully, the hat listened to me. But the biggest shocker of that night was not my Sorting. When the Hat touched Scorpius' head, it roared out "Gryffindor!" The whole Hall fell so silent that not a single breath could be heard. Shock was written on every face in the Hall, including the teachers. Scorpius, unfazed by the collective surprise, made his way to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Then slowly, James Potter, my cousin started clapping, and the rest of the Hall joined him, with the notable exception of the Slytherins.

Rumor was that Draco Malfoy wasn't even that bothered about it. The War had changed him, and he had let go of his pureblood ideologies, and instead was now a respectable man in Wizarding society. This was also due in no small amount to his wife, Astoria Greengrass.

Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted my musings.

"Let the feast begin!"

We fell upon the feast like a pack of wolves. I shoved mountains of mashed potatoes onto my plate while simultaneously drinking my pumpkin juice. It seemed like forever since we had eaten in the train. Next to me, Alice's cheeks were bulging with the amount of food she had stuffed in. We weren't the most ladylike of eaters.

Suddenly, the food disappeared.

"No!" I protested. "I hadn't finished my potatoes!"

But something better appeared in front of me. It was –

"CHOCOLATE!

My mouth started watering as I took in the heaps of chocolate lying around me. There were piles of the luscious mouthwatering delights. I could feel my body craving it like a drug. Suddenly, I registered a hand moving towards it out of the corner of my eye. OVER MY DEAD BODY!

I lunged forward and grabbed the plate, ready to defend it to my last breath. No one got my chocolate. No. One. The third year, who had been reaching for the chocolate, turned around looking annoyed, until she saw the slightly crazed light in my eyes. Mumbling something incoherent, she turned around quickly. Laura tut tutted, while Alice suppressed a sigh. They were used to me by now.

Maybe I should explain the chocolate thing. In my mind, there was absolutely nothing in the planet that equaled chocolate. Not one thing. If it were up to me, I would have fed Voldemort chocolate. That would have resolved the war in an instant. Even on the pain of death, I would not give up my chocolate for anything. There was no type of chocolate I didn't like – dark, white, milk, with nuts, raisins, you name it. I popped in the largest piece, savoring the taste of the sweet treat. My mind blanked out as waves upon waves of pleasure went surging through my head, the rich creamy piece dissolving on my tongue. This was heaven in a bite. The man who invented chocolate was a genius. I will remain his humble servant till the end of time.

As my mind floated in a chocolate induced state of nirvana, the feast got over. McGonagall got up and delivered her last announcements, and we all headed off to our dorms.

The next morning, I got up nice and early. I blinked about, before realizing where I was. The sight of three other beds greeted me, their occupants resembling three lumps under their blankets.

"Rise and shine…" I called out in a sing song voice. Alice groaned; while Laura mumbled incoherently under her breath. Pamela Patel didn't even respond.

I got out of bed and tided my four-poster, and continued to try and wake my dorm mates up. "Wakey wakey!" three pillows soared in my direction and hit my head, causing me to land on my butt. Oww…

If I hadn't been miffed, I would have applauded their aim. They had thrown the pillows without even cracking open an eyelid. But I was irked, and stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Some people had no gratitude…." I muttered under my breath.

After taking a nice long shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes stared back at me, surrounded by a halo of my half dry bright red curly hair. I had inherited the trademark Weasley hair color from my father, but my bushy uncontrollable hair was from my mother. It was impossible to style, and I had given up a long time ago. I forced it into a ponytail, but a few tendrils escaped, framing my face. I put on my robes – there! I was done. I had never bothered with fussing in front of the mirror with make up. This ensured that I always arrived at the breakfast table early, long before the rest of my dorm trudged downstairs.

I was eating a bowl of cereal when they arrived, my book propped up before me on my pumpkin juice. Laura stifled a yawn as she wished me.

"'Morning. Has McGonagall come by with our timetables yet?"

I replied to the contrary. She was still making her way down the Ravenclaw table, and would take at least fifteen more minutes to reach us. I continued to eat my breakfast when Alice also joined me, her eyes glazed over with sleep. She reached over me and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice, and mumbled a greeting. She had started to doze off again when Professor McGonagall reached us. She handed us blank pieces of paper, and then tapped it with her wand. We began to compare our time tables. My heart sank when I saw my first class – Double Potions with the Slytherins. Well, _hell_.

I was sitting in front of my cauldron, glaring at it moodily. The class had started off alright, with Sluggy going on and on about Malfoy and his potion making prowess. When he realized no one was listening, he got miffed and handed us an incredibly complex potion to do. And since I'm the luckiest girl to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts (note the sarcasm?), we were made to sit alphabetically, with Malfoy next to me.

Now the problem with Potions was that I sucked at it. I had inherited my mother's brains, so most subjects were easy for me, but inexplicably, I had my father's talent in Potions. Which as nothing to write home about. And that's an understatement. So after half an hour of hard work and a lot of muttered curses, I stared at the result of my labor. The contents of my cauldron were a vivid stubborn electric pink, as compared to the slowly bubbling brown potion it should have been. Aargh. Have I mentioned I hate pink? Its just so….. pink. It clashes terribly with my hair, and makes me look even paler than I am. But, I'm deviating.

I didn't know where I went wrong. The whole thing seemed incomprehensible to me. I'm pretty sure I had followed the instructions perfectly, but my potion was obtusely off the mark. I peeked around. Everyone else was focused on their potions, and they all looked brown. Slughorn was also nowhere in sight. I gulped; I had to do it. I had to swallow my pride and ask Malfoy for help.

"Psst-" I hissed in Malfoy's direction. He didn't respond. "Psst-" I hissed again. Still no reaction. I was starting to get irritated. "MALFOY!" I half yelled. He jumped up, startled, and looked around, wondering who was calling him.

I waved to get his attention. He looked a little puzzled, until he saw the color of my potion. A full smirk formed on his lips as he took in the vividness of my potion, and the disarray of my work area. To be fair, it looked like an explosion had taken place, with half cut ingredients lying everywhere.

"Yes, Weasley, how can I be of assistance?"

"It truly pains me to say this, but I need your help." I was already struggling with myself. This was the first time I had initiated a conversation with him since The Incident, and it was not easy. And his smirk was not helping things.

"My help? I don't believe it? Are you admitting that there is a possibility of me being better than you at something?"

I ground my teeth. "Yes, I need your help. You don't need to be such a prat about it."

Seeing me getting so annoyed just increased his grin.

"Fine, if you want my help, you need to do my Transfiguration homework for a month."

"No way! I'll manage without your help!"

"Suit yourself."

Oh crap, I really did need his help. "A week."

"Deal. Was that so hard?"

"Yes, now what did I do wrong?"

He looked at my potion, and thought for a moment. A furrow appeared between his eyebrows as he pondered. Suddenly, his expression changed into one of jubilation.

"How many drops of Armadillo bile did you add?"

"Four."

"That's the problem. Read step 7 carefully. You add three drops of the bile, stir twice clockwise and then add the last drop."

Oops. In retrospect, it was a really stupid mistake. "How do I correct it?"

"Stir anticlockwise seven times, then add newt tails to it. Put in five drops of bile while stirring clockwise, and then anticlockwise." But I wasn't listening anymore. The minute he mentioned newt tails, I already started adding it in. In my impatience to complete the potion, I didn't hear the last step of his instructions, and put the drops of bile in immediately. I missed the look of horror that passed over his features when he realized the implications of my actions, and by the time his hand pushed mine away from the cauldron, it was too late. The potion started bubbling furiously, and black smoke appeared. The whole class, now aware that something was wrong, bolted out of the class. Everyone except Malfoy, that it. He was trying to pull me out too, trying to wake me up from my semi trance in front of the cauldron, when it happened. I was three feet away from the cauldron when it exploded. Before I could react, something hit me hard, and I cracked my head on the ground. A wall of pain hit me, and then everything went dark.

**So what do you think? Please let me know! I really love reviews! Liked it, hated it and think I should never write again? Just type it into the little blue box there! What do you think is going to happen next?**

**PS – Updates might be a little slow…. I've joined law school, and with my hectic schedule, I have very little free time….. But never fear, I will update!**

**Love**

**Chocoholic907**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope you like it! :) **

"Ugh-" I groaned. My head felt like a pair of Hippogriffs had gone on a rampage in it. I opened my eyes blearily. Bad idea. Sunlight streamed into the room, and sent bolts of pain through my head. My mouth felt dry and cottony, like I hadn't had a drink in a long time. I could hear footsteps around me, and I heard the curtains being drawn shut. I opened my eyelids a fraction, and was happy to see the room was in near darkness. I blinked a few times, and saw Madame Pomphrey hovering about.

"Water-" I croaked, and she handed me a tall glass of cold water. I could see the drops of condensation on it, and started to drink greedily. It was the single most delicious thing I had ever had. Okay, second to chocolate. Ooh, chocolate sounds good right now. I wonder of I could persuade her to give me some here. It would instantly get rid of my headache.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" her irate voice cut through my daydreams of chocolate. Oops. I started paying attention to her. She kept going on and on about how I needed to listen carefully to what people are saying. I tuned her out again. It wasn't that hard, since I was still feeling rather dizzy, and had a hard time concentrating on anything. She seemed to be on a roll, and didn't look like she was stopping any time soon. Didn't she ever need to pause for breath?

Which brings me to this, why am I even in the Hospital wing? As I tried to figure it out, I caught the words 'potions' and 'sheer stupidity'. The past days incidents flooded back into my mind. Well, hell. This was not the first time my potion skills, or lack of thereof, had led me to the Hospital wing. I had made more potions explode, caused more fires, more burns, destroyed more cauldrons and singed off my own eyebrows more number of times than I could ever count. I bet Madame Pomphrey reserved a special bed just for me. I interrupted her monologue,

"How long have I been here?"

"About half a day. It's nearing dinner time now."

"What happened to me?"

"Nothing as bad as it could have been. You didn't get burned by any of the potion thanks to Mister Malfoy, but you hit your head pretty hard on the ground."

"What did Malfoy do?" I was shocked. Malfoy helped me?

"He said that you were staring vacantly at the potion while it started to bubble so he knocked you out of the way and erected a shield charm to protect the two of you."

Oh god. She was right. I now owed a debt of gratitude to that slimy git. I couldn't believe it. I owed him. I. owed. Him. I would almost rather have gotten burnt by the potion. And I couldn't even blame Malfoy for the disaster – it was purely my fault. I should have listened to him carefully. The thoughts were very unpleasant, but true.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Just lie down for half an hour more, and let me know if you feel nauseous or light headed. If you're fine, you can go join the others for dinner. By the way, your friends Miss Smith and Miss Longbottom just left. They were sitting here for two hours."

Great, just great. I was feeling fine now, but I was confined to the bed for half an hour more. The minutes seem to drag past slowly as I watched her bustle across the wing, straightening bed covers and plumping pillows. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, I broke the silence and asked her how much longer I would have to be here.

"Its only been five minutes my dear. Try to sleep for a while." Five minutes? It had seemed like forever. I felt perfectly fine, I really did not want to stay here any longer.

"Please can I leave? I'm alright now."

"No, you may have suffered a concussion. I need to observe you for a little while longer."

This now seemed like torture. My fingers kept twitching under my sheets as I looked round, trying to find something in the wing that would keep my interest. My impatience was building – I had never been good at waiting. The hospital wing, which had always seemed comforting before, now felt like a prison. I grabbed my pillow and slammed it on my face, muffling my growl.

"Temper, temper." A voice spoke up near me. I knew that voice all too well. How did he get here? I lowered my pillow, and my suspicions were confirmed – Scorpius Malfoy was standing there, a smirk on his face. I was about to hurl abuses at him when I realized something – I owed him.

He must have seen the change in my expression.

"Yes that's right," he noted smugly. "I saved your life. Or at least saved you from severe burns. You have to be nice to me." His face transformed into pure glee, as his eyes danced with amusement.

Ugh, he was right. And I hated the git for it. I bit back the torrents of insults that came to my tongue. I would be nice to him until I finished my debt. Then I would go back to hating his guts in peace.

Trying to distract myself from how much I wanted to hex him, I noticed his hands were behind his back. He looked like he was trying to conceal something.

"What are you trying to hide?" I asked him, my voice as normal as I could make it. Not a trace of venom was present - Laura would be so proud. He looked surprised by my tone, and brought a box in front of my face with a flourish.

"A peace offering." He said.

It was a box of Chocolate frogs. Chocolate frogs. Scorpius Malfoy had given me a box of chocolate. He didn't know it, but this single action of his elevated him to one of my favorite people on the planet. Alice and Laura were right – he wasn't so bad after all. He was actually quite sweet now that I thought about it - I had never heard him bully anyone or treat anyone badly. He was very good looking too, with his wavy blonde hair and his grey green eyes. They seemed to change color with every moment. I ripped the wrapping off a frog, and looked at it for a moment, astounded by its detail. It was very life like.

Just as I brought it near my mouth to pop it in, a loud 'ribbit' startled me. The frog in my hands suddenly turned real, and with a mighty hop, jumped out of my hands and onto my head. With a great big shriek, I jumped out of bed and started yelling at the top of my voice. The frog hopped off to a dark corner of the infirmary but I still felt icky everywhere. I looked around in shocked puzzlement - how had my chocolate frog become a real frog? – when I spotted Scorpius. He had collapsed on the ground and was laughing so much that tears were streaming out of his eyes.

Then the penny dropped. Malfoy had charmed my chocolate. How dare he? That was it. No one messed around with me or my chocolate. I felt murderous rage pulse through my veins, and patted my pockets for my wand, and realized it wasn't there. Never mind, I'd do this by hand. I strode over to him, and punched him in the chest as hard as I could.

Instead of gasping and trying to regain his breath like I wanted him to, he just started laughing harder. This infuriated me even further, as the hand I had used to punch him was staring to bother me now. I could feel bolts of pain in my knuckles, but I ignored it. I tried to kick him, when Madame Pomphreys voice interrupted me.

"Miss Weasley, what on earth are you doing? And why in the world are you here Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy got to his feet, and stumbled off still laughing. His shoulders were shaking, and I could hear him gasping for breath. This only inflamed my temper even more. I barely paid attention when Madame Pomphrey said I could leave, and walked out without thanking her. A small part of my mind objected to my rude behavior, but I was too angry to care. Maybe I'd send her a Honeydukes hamper later to make up. But my mind was still focused on Scorpius Malfoy. How could I have ever thought him nice, or even good looking? That arrogant toe rag…. I bet he was actually a hideous one eyed ogre with a limp and no hair… That poufy blonde hair of his has to be a wig… And those weird color changing eyes of his were creepy… Who has eyes that change color anyway? I bet he uses glamour charms to look human…. Even his mum probably couldn't look at his ugly mug….

This was the final straw. No one messed with me and my chocolate. Scorpius Malfoy would pay, and pay big. He wouldn't know what hit him. Revenge? Hah! I wouldn't get revenge, I'd get even.

_Thirty minutes later…._

The plan was in place. I ate my food without any real interest instead staring at Scorpius' blonde head. Laura noticed my preoccupation, and nudged my shoulder. She then followed the direction of my gaze, and her eyes widened when she saw who I was looking at.

"Rose," she hissed, "why are you looking at Scorpius?"

I ignored her as I mentally screamed _drink the damn juice!_ in my head. Finally, he obliged. He leaned over to his goblet, and took a long draught from it. Once he set it down, he looked at it oddly, licked his lips, and proceeded to drain the entire goblet with a slurping sound. My excitement grew exponentially - the potion was quick acting and the effects should be visible soon.

He suddenly stood up, a bemused expression on his features. Without warning, he scrambled up onto the top of the table, and pointed his wand at himself.

"Sonorus", he said, and continued in his magically enhanced voice. "I have an announcement to make…" He trailed off.

By now all eyes in the Great Hall were focused on him. Everyone was silent, and the teachers looked startled. After a dramatic pause, he started singing.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT AND STOUT. HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT." He then proceeded to enact the whole rhyme, flinging his hands about vigorously. I had managed to spike his pumpkin juice without him noticing with the Weasley Wizards Wheezes' new temporary insanity potion ("guaranteed to make your enemies suffer from temporary insanity for up to 20 minutes – completely tasteless and untraceable" – thank god uncle George gave me samples of their new products before they reached the market!). Half the hall erupted into laughter, while the others stared in shock at his teapot impersonations. After coming to the rousing end of his rhyme, he was greeted by enthusiastic applause and cat calls. But that was still the beginning. He then stared into space, and screamed.

"IT'S LORD VOLDEMORT!" he whipped his wand out and started battling with thin air. Colored jets of light started shooting out of his wand as he tried to save the world from the shadow monsters. Some how, these beams managed to hit the Slytherin table, causing many of them to grow extra noses or start itching uncontrollably. In three minutes, he got tired of this and transfigured his clothes into a pink tutu.

"I'm a ballerina!" he announced, and started pirouetting around. He was rather graceful, I noticed while I gasped for breath. His fan club was staring at him in sick shock. One of his most ardent admirers started having hysterics at the sight of her hero in a pink tutu and wings proclaiming his love for the dance form. By now even the teachers were laughing so hard they were crying. Professor McGonagall tried to look serious and reprimand Malfoy, but she failed miserably. Roger Creevey whipped out his camera and started taking pictures of him – yes that's right, smile for the camera you tutu wearing teapot. However, as soon as it started, it stopped.

Malfoy walked back to his place, and sat down. He looked very confused, and kept rubbing his head. As he looked around, he saw the whole hall was in splits and everyone was pointing at him. He looked down, and saw that he was still wearing the tutu. With an angry exclamation, he changed it back to his black robes, the tips of his ears going pink. Bewildered, he looked around, and his eyes met mine. I grinned and winked at him. His eyes widened when he realized I was behind it. His eyebrows came together as an angry slash across his forehead and his eyes bored into mine. He mouthed _This is war_ at me. I shot him the cockiest grin I could form. I wasn't scared of Malfoy. Anything he could dish, I could handle. I mouthed right back at him,

_Bring it, ballerina boy._

**What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter :D**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter in a review… A chocolate frog to you if you do! It helps me write faster! And please check out my other stories :)**

**And a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed or favorited this story till now! Your support means more to me than you could imagine!**

**Love**

**Chocoholic907**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the next chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**Let me know :) **

I tried to suppress a yawn, and failed miserably. My eyelids started drooping, and beside me, Alice's head dipped lower and lower till her chin was in her cornflakes. Just as I was about to snatch a few precious seconds of blissful sleep, an obnoxiously loud voice woke the both of us up.

"RISE AND SHINE SWEETPEAS!"

I jerked up, while Alice fell backwards out of her seat, and hit the ground below. She got up wincing, glaring daggers at the source of all the noise.

The enchanted ceiling around us, just like the sky outside was still dark, with streaks of pink lightening it occasionally, courtesy the rising sun. It was the crack of dawn, and even the damn birds had not started singing. You might wonder what I was doing awake at this unearthly hour, instead of sleeping in my bed. Two words, dear reader, only two words.

Quidditch practice.

James Potter the second, quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team was as fanatically committed to the sport as all the other captains before him. He had woken all of us up at four in the morning just so that we could get an advantage over the Slytherins. In spite everything that had happened, the rivalry between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had not changed, and in all probability, never would.

Alice and Scorpius were Beaters while James, like his namesake was a Chaser, along with Hugo and Albus. John Wood was the Keeper just like his dad had been, and I was the Seeker. There had been a lot of talk when Hugo joined the team, as over half the team was either a Weasley or a Potter, but people shut up when Gryffindor won the next game against Ravenclaw 240 to 50. The brothers worked together like a seamless team, almost reading each other's minds while executing complex maneuvers. The Ravenclaw Keeper, Amelia Chang-Davey didn't stand a chance against them.

But James and Albus worked doubly hard to prove to everyone that they had earned their places in the teams, and had not gotten it because of their famous last name. It was a pretty touchy subject with them, as everybody usually gave them no credit for anything they did, and instead compared them with their father. James pushed himself and the rest of the team extremely hard, but no one complained when we got the results. Hence, practices were held at times when every sane person was in bed sleeping.

James started shooing us now, away from our food and towards the pitch. We all shuffled sleepily down, muffling yawns as we rubbed our eyes trying to keep ourselves awake. When we entered the pitch, we started to mount our brooms, eager to take off, but James had other plans for us.

"Everybody put your brooms away for a warm-up. Run twenty rounds around the pitch right now."

The entire team burst into protest. Ignoring the objections, James threatened us with five more rounds if we didn't start running immediately. I set off, keeping pace with Alice, who was fuming. I didn't mind the run though, I had always loved running. It helped clear my mind, and when I ran I felt strong and powerful, like nothing could ever stop me.

As I was jogging, I saw a blonde head appear by my side. It looked like Scorpius had decided to grace me with the honor of his presence.

"You would make an extraordinary dancer one day." I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes. We jogged silently for another round when I suddenly caught the scent of a nauseatingly overpowering flowery smell. I looked around, trying to spot the source when I saw three girls sitting on the stands, dressed up from top to toe, complete with six inch heels. Why on earth would anyone be wearing makeup at five in the morning, and in heels sitting on the stands? When we got close enough to recognize them, Scorpius shuddered next to me. It was the crazies, as I liked to call them – the ringleaders of the Scorpius Malfoy fan club. They were vicious, mean and had only about five brain cells between the three of them. It was actually quite funny to see the way they shamelessly threw themselves on him. The more he tried to push them away, the clingier they became.

"SCORPY!" they called out, "look over here!"

"Scorpy," I snickered. "Isn't that adorable. Suits you well."

His expression darkened and he spat out "Shut up."

"Aww, is Scorpy baby feeling hurt? Go to the cwazies, they'll make you feel aaaaall better."

He started to jog faster, trying to outrun me. Not a chance in hell. I lengthened my strides, catching up with ease, and started making kissy noises at him.

"Why can't they leave me alone…?" He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, I caught that. I grinned inwardly as a plan struck me.

I whistled at the girls, and caught their attention. "Hey!" I called out, "Scorpius here will give flying lessons to the person who catches him the first!"

The expressions on the crazies and on Scorpius were priceless. He whimpered, and started to run flat out, while the crazies raced down the stairs, moving incredibly fast in those heels. They wore slightly frenzied expressions, and tore across the field, unconscious of the uneven surface and their unsuitable footwear – their eyes only focused on the boy of their obsession. I started laughing hard, my belly hurting while the crazies continued to chase Scorpius around the field. All the noise they were making attracted James' attention, who blew his top. He ordered the crazies to leave the ground instantly, and after taking one look at his face, they quietly complied. Scorpius gave him a grateful look which he ignored, instead choosing to tell us to stop gawking and start running. As we groaned and started jogging halfheartedly again, James switched his attention back to the plays he was planning.

The twenty round run proved to be quite a task, even for me. At the end of it, I threw myself on the ground trying to cool off while huffing and puffing. My team mates were in similar positions around me, all trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible. My legs trembled with exhaustion and I didn't think I could even peel myself off the ground, let alone endure a grueling practice. I knew I should have avoided all that chocolate I ate over the summer; I had really gotten out of shape. But the chocolate had been worth it.

However, James again interrupted my rambling thoughts.

"Get up and give me a hundred pushups."

WHAT? Was he out of his mind? I would go and hit him, but I doubted I would ever be able to lift myself up again. A wail of outrage rose from everyone, but James was unyielding. Alice, who was normally a very unthreatening figure with her tiny 5 foot frame seemed a lot more intimidating when she swung her bat menacingly at James. But, there was no moving him. An hour later I found myself finally heading towards my broom, after having completed a hundred pushups, thirty squats and half an hour of jumping jacks. I prided myself as having always been a fit person, but now I had muscles which I didn't even know existed howling in pain every time I moved. I silently vowed I would get him back for this. The rest of the team was also glaring at James but he seemed unperturbed as he whistled tunelessly under his breath and mounted his broom.

When I hit the showers, I was so exhausted I could barely talk. It was 8:30 in the morning, and we had been practicing for four hours straight.

After torturing us for such a long time, all James did was pat us hard on the back and told us to come back there tomorrow morning. Sadistic monster spawn. I doubted I would be alive tomorrow. However, one thing at the end of practice cheered me up. As Scorpius walked away to hit the showers, James called after him.

"Malfoy, next time ditch the fan club." Scorpius went redder than his robes and stalked off in a huff. I wished I had a camera so I could capture a picture of The Amazing Red Dancing Ballerina.

The hot water seemed to uncoil all the knots in my muscles and wash away the tiredness. But I have to admit, as much as I cribbed about quidditch practice, there was nothing else like it in the world. The sheer freedom of being on a broom was addictive – being up there in the expansive sky with no boundaries as far as the eye could see, being able to fly so fast that the world blurred around you, diving down from a hundred feet above and pulling to a stop inches above the ground and the sense of triumph as my fingers closed over the fluttering gold ball before the other Seeker. I was not afraid of heights like my mother was; this was probably because my dad and Uncle Harry had me riding brooms before I could walk.

I walked towards the Great Hall, and the smell of breakfast greeted me. I took a deep breath, and my stomach growled loudly. Only then I realized how hungry I was. Four hours of intense practice can make you hungry enough to eat your own hand. I plopped down next to Laura and Alice, and reached over to pile some toast onto my plate. All the adrenaline rush from the morning practice had put me in such a good mood that I beamed at everyone. Nothing could ruin my mood today.

I saw a chocolate muffin on a tray, the only one left. I immediately grabbed it, happy I got the last one. _This day keeps getting better and better_, I thought happily, deeply inhaling the freshly baked aroma of the muffin. I was still feeling smug when it happened. One minute I was holding the muffin beaming, and the other, I was sitting confused, with what looked like a muffin explosion all over my face. A note was sitting in my hands, where previously a muffin was. There were only two words on it.

Ha ha.

No way. No freaking way. There was no way that my muffin had exploded in my face. I grabbed my napkin, trying to wipe it off. No such luck. I pointed my wand at my face, and muttered "Scourgify". The look on Laura's face told me that I was still wearing the muffin. I muttered Scourgify again, but still nothing. By now, the whole hall had noticed and people were pointing, laughing so hard they were crying. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I hated blushing. Girls like Daisy Parkinson blushed prettily, I did not. My face usually turned an unattractive shade of tomato red when I blushed.

I tried to tell myself the reason I was going red was because I was upset and not because I was embarrassed by the trick. However I didn't sound very convincing, even to my own ears. Speaking of, I was pretty sure I knew who had charmed the muffin. I turned my head around looking for a blonde head of hair. His expression confirmed my suspicion. As I looked, he motioned into the air – Scorpius 2, Rose 1.

Har har. Har freaking har.

That retard was going to pay. He had messed with my food not once, but twice. He wouldn't even know what hit him.

I was sitting in my room, on my bed, surrounded by mountains of books titled _How to Lie and get away with it _by _B. S. Artist _and _How to Annoy _by _Aunt Agonize. _I had made over 30 plans so far to get my sweet sweet revenge, but nothing clicked. I needed the perfect plan, one that would hit Scorpius right where it would hurt the most…..

AHA!

The most perfect plan EVER hit me. It was beyond perfection…. All I would need is Albus's help.

I walked down the staircase, and spotted Albus lounging in front of the fire. I walked over to him, and dragged him off to a corner. He looked genuinely happy to see me, till he saw my face. Did I mention that in spite of my best efforts, I still had the remnants of what suspiciously looked like a chocolate muffin on my face? His bemused expression said it all. I saw him bite his lip, no doubt to hold back his laughter.

"I need your invisibility cloak." I said shortly, cutting him off before he could comment.

He looked startled, "Why do you need it?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And I don't want to get blood on my shoes."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain blonde Gryffindor? The only blonde male Gryffindor?"

"Ask me no questions Albus, and I'll tell you no lies." I smirked.

"Rose Emmaline Weasley, are you about to go commit a dangerous and probably illegal act on my dorm mate with the help of my cloak? Cause if you are, then it is my duty as your friend and his friend….." his voice trailed off, and his expression grew ominous.

Oh crap. There was no way Albus would give me his cloak. Not so that I could prank his best friend. I waited for Albus to finish the sentence, to say the words that would crush my epic plan…..

**So? Do you think Albus would go on Rose's side or Scorpius' side?**

**And please review…. It helps an author improve immensely!**

**This was kind of a filler chapter, not much action… things should hopefully move faster in the next chapter…**

**And my exams are next week, so I'm pretty freaked out :O**

**And I'll try to update soon, but it probably won't happen for a month or so..**

**Till then,**

**Loads of love**

**Chocoholic907**

**Ps – I took the names of those two books around Rose in her dorm from a website… I did not make it up :)**


End file.
